Connector density requirements have increased from one generation to the next. While the demand for densification has increased, connector pitch reduction capability has several limitations. For example, smaller contacts are not generally capable of providing the mechanical force and compliance requirements to meet reliability targets. Smaller contacts are also not generally capable of absorbing variations in manufacturing tolerances. Moreover, signal integrity challenges such as cross-talk increases exponentially as contacts are spatially closer to each other.